


Purgatory

by Kosho



Series: A Series of One-Shots Based On Songs [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk0tb9L5a2c</p><p>Based entirely on this song, which is incorrectly labelled, it's actually Rev 22-20, by Puscifer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk0tb9L5a2c
> 
> Based entirely on this song, which is incorrectly labelled, it's actually Rev 22-20, by Puscifer.

This was wrong, absolutely, undoubtedly wrong. It had been an accident that he had seen anything, and yet he couldn’t get the image out of his head. Worse still was that his mind had exaggerated it to a point he could no longer recognize it. This was meant to be his chance to redeem himself, to make up for the things he had done. All it had taken was a single look, almost hungry as she _glanced_ at him, one glance, for just a moment. A practically divine being, and he wanted her, needed her. These thoughts had distorted her into anything but, rending the purity around her into tatters.

Kneeling down, he mumbled through his prayers, begging for relief, anything to take his mind off her. Torn from his words by the soft clicking of heels on the stone, he hesitated, turning his head slightly. Panic washed over him, half in shadow, he knew it was her. Blouse unbuttoned at the top, his heartbeat quickening at the suggestion of breasts peeking out. Moving slowly down her body, he paused at her thighs, now distractingly close, though when she had moved towards him had escaped his recollection. He was certainly going to hell for this, and yet, he’d go willingly for a chance to slip between those thighs.

Her fingers grazed his jaw, guiding him closer, though she said nothing. Rising to stand, he closed his eyes, hoping this would all melt away. Opening slowly, she was still there. That had always helped before…

Had he gotten closer again, or did she move without his notice? He couldn’t resist her, weak or not, he had to have her. The throbbing pressure between his legs wouldn’t go away, and it seemed she wouldn’t either. Her eyes flicked down, and there was no hiding it, no denying it. Even prayer couldn’t save him from her, unable to look away as she slid the buttons from there fastenings, her thin blouse falling open before him. Nothing, except bare skin greeted his gaze, as though this were all planned from the very start. It was getting hot, too hot, like hell had saved him the trouble and rose up to claim him. Tossing his gloves to the floor, he hurriedly pried himself free from his armor, from the uncomfortable trappings of cloth.

She held her arms open, as if beckoning him to give in, and he did, far too readily. Lunging at her, pinned back against the wall, a hand reaching to hold her breast, his mouth desperately seeking her nipple, biting, sucking, his tongue eager to taste her. Her fingers came to rest in his hair, and the sound she made was soft, like a whispered sin. Sin, now there was a thought, perhaps he had somehow summoned her with his impure thoughts. Yet, for another chance to do this, he found himself entertaining the idea of doing whatever wrong he must to call her back. Gracelessly, he slid a hand into her pants, expecting to encounter some resistance, some manner of barrier to keep him from this, but again, there was nothing. No salvation, his fingers gliding against her most intimate part, and still, she said nothing. No anger, no disappointment, no means of stopping his greedy exploration.

She was wet, slick with arousal, and his fingers slid easily into her, back and forth, quickening with every moment. The way she shivered was driving him mad, and the desire for more was too hard to fight any longer. Releasing her breasts from his attention, his hand slid down her side, quickly freeing the button keeping her pants closed, yanking them down. Falling to his knees in front of her, Cullen stared up at her, all but begging for her to reprimand him, to save him from himself, and from her. Her lips curled into a grin, her tongue darting out across her lips. No, she wouldn’t stop him after all. Heaving a sigh, his hands found the back of her thighs, holding on as though it were the last thing saving him from tumbling uncontrollably into the abyss. Burying himself between her legs, tongue pressing against her bud, circling it slowly, her hips slightly jutting forward, a sharp moan cutting the still air. The way she tasted was unlike anything he could relate it to, except to say that he would be perfectly content to stay there forever. Her hands locked around his shoulders, nails digging into his skin almost like a punishment. Looking up, the expression on her face had shifted, eyes closed, lips parted, softer than before. His attempt to give her more had failed, pushing him away finally. He moved to stand once more, wondering if she would finally stop him. She reached down between them, pulling eagerly at the band of his pants, prying them open. They slid easily down his hips, exposing him shamefully. Bringing his hands to cover himself, she deflected them, closing her palm around his shaft, gentle twists incorporating into her quick strokes. Tipping his head back, he moaned eagerly, his temples pounding and his pulse beating faster. Any search for mercy or reasoning had long since fled, replaced by the strengthening desire to take her, right there. Her legs pulled, pressing her pants to her ankles, struggling to get them off completely, glancing suggestively at him, in a way that was like offering herself to him.

He knocked her hand away, grasping her ass tightly, surprised already at how soft her skin was, like warm satin. In the dim light, he could make out thin scars along her form, but thinking too much about it would only serve to distract him further. Lifting her higher, he slid between her thighs, penetrating her easily. Her breath caught, and she gasped loudly, a sound that brought him some small amount of pleasure. Held between him and the wall, he leaned in, kissing her neck, his tongue swiping against it, biting firmly, harder then he meant to. She rocked herself into him, countering his steady rhythm, not content with the way he held back. So be it, he had resigned himself to whatever punishment was meant for him, he would take the most he could from this then. Pounding harder into her, the sound of his groan vibrating across her neck, every muscle down his back clenching and flexing. She locked him in place with her legs, pulling and guiding him, spurring him on. Pulling his mouth from her neck like her skin had scorched him, he gave in, seeking her lips, kissing her deeply, the warmth of her tongue like a blade, prying in to dance against his. Undeterred by her taste lingering, like she was trying to consume him from the inside. A blunted pressure had taken root at the base of his spine, panting now, her hands clenching behind his neck, cutting through the thin sheen of sweat, arched against him.

Shuddering fiercely, she pushed herself tighter against him, the muffled sound of her cries lost between their joined mouths. All but slamming into her now, as though trying to rend her apart at the seams, spots swimming under his eyelids, losing himself with every thrust. Drawing tighter in his stomach, he plunged into her as deeply as he could, dragging her harder onto him, pinning her tightly to him, he felt it strike him hard. Flooding her completely as he spilled into her, breaking the kiss, his heavy breaths gusting hotly against her soft red lips. Relief replacing itself with guilt as he once more became aware of his surroundings, he hastily freed himself from her, yet still took care not to drop her. Pushing himself away from her. Still, as much as he struggled to maintain a distance, his eyes once more roamed the full span of her form. He knew he would do whatever it took to have her again, there was no saving him from her.

Gasping heavily, he sat up, raking his fingers through his messy, sweat riddled hair, scanning the darkness. It seemed to be nothing more than some unholy dream. Leaning back, his hands spread across the bed to support himself, something blocking his touch. Turning his attention to the bed next to him, he frowned. Maker, she was right there, naked and barely covered by the thin blanket. Marks where he had bitten into her neck barely visible in the darkness, he hesitated, reaching out to trace the edge of her pointed ear. Stretching slowly, she turned to face him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She spoke quietly, but her words wracked him with guilt once more.

“I take it you want to go again?” she teased.

Again… Maker save him, it wasn’t a dream, he had… in the…

He was sure he had earned himself a first class trip to hell, locked between her thighs. Unsurprising, very few people ever survived their encounters with her, that he should be any different was far too much to hope for. Heaving a sigh, he brought a hand around her waist, rolling to lean over her. If he was already lost, he might as well enjoy it.


End file.
